


The Parthenon

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells





	The Parthenon

Castiel knelt down just off the path and called softly to the beige cat sitting nonchalantly on the ruins of a once great structure.  Well, to be fair, it was still an amazing structure, but not what it had been during the height of the ancient Greek’s power.

Around him the tourist site was overly crowded with people tromping around and yelling and taking pictures and tour guides waving flags to keep their groups together and moving.  Castiel’s father had taken a “moment” to sit down and draw some wildflowers growing out of one of the cracks of a stone that Castiel didn’t even think was ever actually a part of the Parthenon.  He’d been sketching for over thirty minutes already.  It was like the man had no concept of time.

Castiel had wandered around the great structure twice, observed the views of the city sprawl, and bugged his dad three times that they needed to get going.  There were other sites to see in Athens than the Acropolis and they only had four more hours before they had to be back at the cruise ship.  He had been shooed off three times.

Now he was trying to tempt one of the feral temple cats to come down off her lofty perch and entertain him.  One of them had run away when he’d gotten close, but this one seemed content to watch him and listen to him click and whistle at her.  Then she stood up suddenly, but had to sit down and lick herself to make it seem like she wasn’t really interested in coming over.  Then she hopped down onto the ground and walked her little cat-self over toward him.  Castiel smiled and reached out a hand.

Just as he was about to pet her head a voice said, “Ugh, you’re not actually going to touch it, are you?”

The cat darted away behind her rock.  Castiel sighed in annoyance and turned to look at whatever peabrain had scared her off.  It was a kid about his age, no older than sixteen anyway, with short spiky hair and a face that had been out in the sun too long without sun block if his pronounced freckles were anything to go by.  Castiel just stared at him.

“You know those things are covered in parasites,” the boy said, to explain his dick move, Castiel supposed.

He stood up and brushed off his knee.  “We’re all covered in parasites,” he said blithely.

“So why add cat germs to the mix?”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t.  Just bored.  My mom and brother and are taking a history class over there,” he said with clear exaggeration, “and my dad is taking pictures of rocks.”

“Perhaps if your interests don’t run to history or photography you can take up the art of mime.”

Dean let out a fake laugh.  “Aren’t you hilarious.”

Castiel shrugged.  “Only if you say so.”

“I’m not saying so.”

“I know.  I was…never mind.”

Castiel turned away.  The cats hadn’t returned.  Probably because of the Neanderthal.

“Where you from?”

Castiel turned back to look at the kid.  Was he really still talking to him?

“Montreal,” Castiel said, picking the first non-American city to come to mind.

“Hm.  We’re from America.  I’m Dean.”

Castiel didn’t respond.  Dean tilted his head forward in a “your turn” gesture.

“C-Cas,” he said, unable to come up with a fake name.  Steve.  There.  How hard was Steve?

“Cas.  That short for something?”

“ _No_.”

“Okay,” Dean chuckled.  “So, did your family drag you here too?”

“No.  I’m fascinated by the ancient world.  There’s just a lot more to see and my dad’s over there sketching like a Disney princess.”

Dean snorted and smiled.  Now Castiel saw that he was kind of cute.  Well, really cute, but the attitude was off putting.  But when he smiled…he was…cute.

“Man, I don’t get it.  The whole history thing?  Like I get we need to learn from the past, blah, blah, war is bad, Hitler sucks, but stuff that happened a million years ago?  Who cares?  This pile of bricks has been sitting around for a while.  So what?  We have buildings like, ten times this size.”

“Yes, but, today we have machines that help us build.  Look at how tall the Parthenon is.  They didn’t have cranes or motorized vehicles.  They had carts and pulleys and human strength.  Human beings built this with literally their bare hands and over two thousand years later, it’s still standing.”

Dean looked back at the structure.  Then he shrugged and turned back.

“Yeah, that’s kind of cool, I guess.”

Castiel rolled his eyes.  “Pray tell, what is it that impresses you?”

“Cars.  How they work, how they run, how they roar.  Really well made pie.”  Castiel huffed quietly in amusement.  “Porn sites being free on the Internet and totally available to minors.”

“Good grief,” Castiel mumbled.

“What?  Don’t tell me you’ve never been to BustyHub.com.  It’s got most of the Busty Asian Beauties filmology for free.”

“Filmology?” Castiel snorted.

“It’s an art form, Cas.”

“It’s porn, Dean.”

“You say that like it’s…a _bad_ thing…”

“I guess watching two women pretending to enjoy degrading themselves for male pleasure just doesn’t turn me on.”

“And what does turn you on?  Cats and knitting?”

“I do enjoy both.”

Dean clearly didn’t know how to react to that.  Then he just laughed.

“You’re a weird, little guy, Cas.”

“And you’re—”  Castiel cut himself off.  He wasn’t one to be goaded into fighting.

“I’m what, Cas?”

Castiel figured the fastest way to get rid of the obnoxious straight kid was to scare him away with the gay.

“You’re really cute in those short shorts.”

“They are not short shorts!  I just grew more than Mom thought from last summer!”

Castiel smirked.  “Still look cute.”

Dean looked aggravated and Castiel was certain he was about to stomp off in a fit of rage.  Then he stalked forward and transformed his features into arrogant teasing.

“Yeah?  And your stupid, messy hair makes you look cute.”

Castiel’s brow creased for a moment.  Then Dean’s eyes darted down to his mouth and he licked his lips.

“Oh.”

Dean looked back up to meet his eyes.

“’Oh’ no or ‘oh’ yes?”

“O-oh.”

“Hmm.  So, uh, you wanna go look for that cat?  Behind the big boulder there?”  Dean gave a not-so-subtle waggle of his eyebrows.

“S-sure.”

Castiel followed Dean a little ways into the scrubby brush around the rocks and then they rounded a boulder that was taller than both of them.  Castiel only had a second to wonder if this was some trick to get him back here so that Dean could punch him or if they were just going to stand awkwardly like a couple of nervous teenagers.

Neither happened.

Castiel had a moment of surprise when Dean took his face in his hands, but then he was kissing him and Castiel forgot how to human for a while.  There was nothing but Dean and his lips and his warm, hard chest, and his soft hair that was fluffy despite all those spikes.

Minutes, decades later he thought he heard someone calling his name.  He didn’t care.  He was dizzy and breathless and felt high.

“Dean…” the boy’s name escaped his lips.  Dean surged forward and kissed him harder, pinning him against the boulder.

“Castiel—oh!  Oh, I—sorry!”

Castiel pushed Dean away and just saw his father disappearing back around the boulder.  He put a hand to his reddening face.

“Oh, crap.  Now he’s going to want to give me The Talk again.  Just about boys this time.”

Dean laughed.  “It’s better than you have to give your dad The Talk about how boys do things.  He was so confused.  And I’m like, you grew up in the seventies.  That’s like the decade that invented swinging or something.”

Castiel smiled.

“Dean Winchester!  Where the hell are you?!”

“Oh, shit.  That’s my dad.  Gotta run.  It was nice meeting you though, Cas from Montreal.”

“Lebanon,” he blurted out.

“What?”

“I’m not from Montreal.  I’m from Lebanon.”

“The country?  Hey no judgment, man.  You don’t have to hide—”

“No, no,” Cas said with a smile.  “Lebanon, Kansas.”

“Really?  I’m from Lawrence.”

“You are?”

Dean smiled and winked, and then disappeared around the boulder saying, “See you around, Cas.”


End file.
